


Nightmares From Hell

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being brought back from Hell, Dean can't escape the nightmares that plague him while he sleeps until one night an angel comes to watch over him while he sleeps. He supposes his mother was right when she said angels were watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares From Hell

There was always screaming, endless screaming filled with a million shards of pain and agony and never ending suffering. He could always hear it, all around him, suffocating him, his own cries mingling in, becoming lost in the sea of fear and excruciating agony and there was nothing he could do but watch, listen, endure and scream Sammy’s name, beg for his brother’s help although Dean knew it would never come.

He had lasted 30 years on the rack, being ripped apart, claws carving into his skin and ripping him limb from limb, his insides strung out like a prize for the demons tormenting him. He could scream all he wanted, Hell, he did, but no matter what they put him through, he always refused their offer that they gave him.

He lasted 30 years until he finally could not take it anymore.

He took their offer and he watched as he ripped apart each soul put in front of him, heard their screams which sounded inhuman in Hell, blood curdling and raw, and he hated how pleasure curled low within him at the sight of such suffering, such demonic and merciless pain that was afflicted on each victim he ripped apart.

Dean hated himself for the monster he had become.

\---

It had been four months since he had died, Sam told him, although he knew it had been 40 years. Time in Hell was a lot longer than on Earth but Sammy did not need to know that. He did not need to know anything and so when he asked Dean what he remembered from his time down under, he shook his head and said nothing.

But the nightmares still plagued him as he slept.

\---

He gasped, eyes flying open as he gripped the bedsheets to stop himself from springing forward. His heart was hammering in his chest and his blood was rushing through his ears as he gulped lungful after lungful of air.

It took a few minutes but soon he was breathing normally again, his heartbeat thumping its normal rhythm beneath his ribcage and he could hear the gentle lull of Sam breathing in the bed next to him, the sound of the night outside their motel window as crickets chirped and the wind whistled.

“Nightmares again, I assume.”

Dean sat up, startled, his eyes settling on the familiar face of the angel who sat on the edge of his bed. Castiel was looking forward, away from him, his hands clasped loosely between his parted legs, elbows resting against his thighs. Dean watched him for a moment until Castiel looked up at him, that ever calculating yet seemingly blank look on his face as always. Dean pursed his lips, nodding slightly before shifting his eyes away from Castiel to look out of the window. There was a slither of light coming through from the streetlamps where the curtains did not reach and touch at midpoint, casting a strip of orange glow upon the wooden floor.

He could feel Castiel watching him and he crossed his arms over his bare chest like it was some form of protection against the angel although he knew Castiel could knock him out cold with a simple touch of his fingers against his temple. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as his gaze flickered over to Sam.

“You keep seeing visions of your time in Hell.”

It was not a question, just a simple statement. Dean nodded his head again, eyes flickering back to the other sitting on his bed.

“Why are you here?”

Castiel seemed to search his eyes for a moment, that calculating gaze still in place before he said, “I could... sense... that you were in distress.”

Dean gave him a hard look, studying him before he simply sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the tops of his knees. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging slightly, his eyes trained down to the bedsheets. He did not know what to say or do since the last time Castiel had appeared when he had woken from another nightmare, the angel had sent him back in time to ‘save’ his parents which ended up not being the case.

“You’re not going to zap me back in time, are you? I don’t think I’ve got the energy for that crap just yet,” he said, glancing up at the other who was still watching him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you could sleep,” he said, shifting slightly so he was better facing Dean.

Dean scoffed, sighing again as he leaned back a bit before waving away the angels comment with, “I’ll sleep just fine Cas.”

He could see the others brow furrow with doubt. Castiel reached out and Dean stiffened as his hand drew near and rested lightly against the handprint that he had left upon Dean’s upper arm, his eyes still locked on Dean’s as they stared at each other.

“I don’t... fully understand human comfort but...” he seemed to struggle with what he was trying to say and Dean watched him carefully as Castiel tried to find the words he was searching for, “I would... I want to make sure you can sleep.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow and Castiel’s eyes shifted to where his hand rested, his brow still furrowed in thought. He opened his mouth, as if to speak again, before closing it, his lips lightly parted and he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

“Cas-” Dean started but stopped when Castiel leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead. He seemed to linger for a moment, seemingly surprised by his actions but also sure of himself that that had been the right thing to do.

“Erm,” Dean said as Castiel leaned back again but only just enough that they were close enough to feel each other’s breath brush against each other’s lips, “Thanks... for that. I guess.”

Castiel nodded, giving a gentle squeeze before removing his hand away from the mark he had left on Dean’s upper arm, his body leaning back and shifting again so he was facing Dean, his leg propped up on the bed while the other hung idly, foot scraping the floor. He gave Dean a gentle push, an instruction for him to lie back down as he said, “Sleep Dean. I’m here, nothing will come after you.”

Dean huffed out a short laugh.

“Did I say something amusing?”

Dean shook his head, arranging himself until he was comfortable before replying, “No, just... my mother always used to say that angels were watching over me. I guess she was right.”

He caught Castiel give a slight nod before he shut his eyes, safe in the knowledge that Castiel would be there to watch over him as he slept. Sure, he hardly knew him but for the first time in quite some time, especially since being brought back from Hell, Dean felt some comfort in the fact someone was there, watching over him. Even if it was a tad bit creepy.

He soon drifted off to sleep and when the inevitable nightmares crept into his mind, they smoothed away into nothing when he felt a gentle hand rest against his forehead, a thumb swiping idly at his brow. He relaxed and fell back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel work and I'm only on episode 13 of season 4 but Tumblr has brainwashed me with Destiel since forever so.  
> But yeah, this idea just popped into my head and I thought I'd write it, I hope it's alright and stuff and hopefully I'll write more soon.  
> Comments and kudos or whatever are greatly appreciated, thanks. :)


End file.
